La Luna
by skydark G
Summary: La luna saló y Rukia durmió al instante... celosa de amor entra por tu ventana; te arropa y se va... cruzando el cielo gris del ayer uniéndome a tu piel te bese.


**La luna.**

La luna se encontraba oculta entre las nubes de esa noche, una menuda muchacha de cabello color azabache y ojos violáceos ya estaba lista para ir a dormir, agotada por el pesado día de trabajo que acababa de terminar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tumbó sobre la cama, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta caer totalmente dormida; en ese momento las nubes que cubrían a la luna se fueron disipando, dejando a la enorme luna llena libre.

Las ventanas de la habitación de la chica estaban abiertas, permitiéndole a la luna dejar que su luz reposara sobre la cama de la chica, iluminando su terso rostro talmente relajado por el acto de dormir.

La pelinegra en vez de estar soñando estaba recordado el momento en que su mejor amigo le confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales fueron correspondidos asertivamente.

Claro esa declaración no ocurrió en un ambiente romántico pero fue una de las cosas mejores que le habían pasado en su vida.

n-

 _la lluvia que caía ese día no parecía que no tenía ganas de parar. Las gruesas gotas se resbalaban sobre el cristal de la ventana del joven. Ella se encontraba encima de la coma del joven, viendo como él hacia la tarea de la universidad, concentrado totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo._

 _\- Ichigo.- fue la palabra que salió de sus labios, pero fue casi un susurro que no llegó a los oídos del susodicho. –¡idiota, te estoy hablando!.-_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres, enana?- habla ichigo fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido._

 _\- estoy aburrida, has algo para que deje de estarlo.-_

 _\- ¿y qué quieres que yo haga?, ¿eh?-_

 _\- No lo sé… mmm...- dijo la shinigami con un dedo sobre sus labios pensando en cómo dejar de estar aburrida –lo tengo, ¿y sí jugamos strip póker.– dijo con inocencia la chica ignorando por completo de lo que se trataba ese juego._

 _\- Cuh. ¡¿de dónde diablos sacaste eso?!-_

 _\- Me lo recomendó tu papá.-_

 _\- viejo estúpido, ahora quiere pervertirte.-_

 _\- ¿eh?-_

 _\- Nada tú sólo ignora ese proposición y toma. Dijo el pelinaranja entregándole una libreta en blanco y un lápiz. - ¿Para qué me das esto?- preguntó confundida la ojivioleta._

 _\- Es simple, enana…- empezó a responderle pelos de zanahoria a su amiga. – Es para que en esa libreta dibujes tus feos conejos deformados y esos bichos raros que tanto te gus… - no terminó la oración porque una pequeña mano pálida interceptó en el vientre de Ichigo._

 _\- ¡Whaa!, maldita.- maldijo el shinigmi por el golpe que acababa de recibir._

 _\- nunca más vuelvas a insultar mis creaciones; todas son obras de arte.- dijo Rukia con un brillo en los ojos._

 _\- arte abstracta queras decir…- eso fue más para él, que para su compañera. Pero ella logró a escuchar lo que dijo el cabeza de zanahoria, y una venita se le empezó a dilatar en la sien, para después darle otro golpe al pobre chico, pero ahora no en el vientre sino en un un lugar extremadamente sensible del shinigami._

 _\- ¡Ma…ld..i…ta.- Ichigo no logró decir ninguna palabra más, después de eso calló al suelo en posición fetal soltando un rosario de groserías hacia la enana. Cuando paso el dolor del shinigami se levantó frente a ella para poner en marcha su ofensiva, se acercó un poco más colocando sus manos en el rostro de la morena, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los labios de la chica. Ella no hacia ningún movimiento por la sorpresa de lo que estaba haciendo el idiota ese._

 _-¿Q-qué… vas a hacer. – logró preguntar con un ligero titubeo saliendo del shock. No podía creer lo que iba hacer su amigo. ¿¡La besaría!?. Ella sólo cerró los ojos esperando el beso, pero este nunca llegó a ocurrir. Ella abrió los ojos justo después de que unos segundos al no sentir el beso, lo único que vio fue a un Ichigo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿A caso querías que te besara?- preguntó burlón el peli naranja. - ¡claro que no!, ¿Quién quisiera besar ese feo rostro que llevas puesto?- dijo orgullosa la menuda shinigami. – entonces, ¿Per qué estás sonrojada y cerraste tus ojos? ¿eh?- hiso otra pregunta el Kurosaki._

 _\- Idiota._

 _\- Bruja._

 _\- Tarado._

 _\- Enana._

 _\- Jirafa anaranjada._

 _Ichigo no pudo confrontar el insulto que acababa de soltar Rukia hacia Él, porque su insignia le avisaba la llegada de un hollow a Karakura. Llevó sus manos hacia donde se encontraba la insignia para salir de su cuerpo y quedar en su forma shinigami para salir y acabar con el hollow; Rukia hiso lo mismo que el Kurosaki, salió por la ventana para alcanzar a su compañero._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Al llegar en donde se encontraba el hollow los dos shinigami se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que no era solo uno sino que se trataba de varios hollows. No eran un problema de para los dos chicos los hollows eran de un nivel muy bajo, pero por la intensidad de la lluvia les era un poco difícil de ves de donde provenían._

 _-¡Rukia, cuidado detrás de ti!. – dio un grito de advertencia  
Ichigo a la morena para que esquivara al monstruo con intenciones de atacarla por la espalda. Rukia no logró evitar totalmente el ataque de su contrincante causándole una herida en la pierna impidiéndole poder moverla._

 _\- Mal nacido, muere. – gritó enfurecido Ichigo atacando con una de sus espadas al hollow con forma de escorpión que acababa de atacar a Rukia, el hollow esquivó el ataque de Ichigo, pero luego Ichigo lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou evaporándolo por completo. Ya sólo quedaban dos hollows por acabar; Ichigo tomo sus dos espadas para acabar más rápido con las creaturas e ir a auxiliar a su amiga._

 _Ya había acabado con los hollows fue hasta donde se encontraba Rukia para ver si se encontraba en buen estado. Cuando llegó con ella se tranquilizó al ver que se estaba levantando del suelo como si nada le hubiera pasado nada; había utilizado su Kido curativo para sanar la herida en la pierna._

 _\- Rukia, ¿est{as bien?- preguntó aún preocupado el shinigami sustituto por la condición de la ojivioleta._

 _\- claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no he de estarlo, eh? Un hollow de ese nivel no es… - no acabo de responder Rukia porque Ichigo la tomo entre sus brazos para abrasarla._

 _\- sí, tientes razón… pero no vuelvas a ser tan tonta para no darte cuenta de que te atacan por la espalda.- dijo el chico atrayendo a la chica más cerca de él. – Idiota.– eyaculo esa simple palabra Rukia para después darle una sonrisa al pelinaranja._

 _Ichigo no resistía más las ganas de besar a la enana, así que se acercó lentamente, y algo nervioso, hacia el rostro de la chica. Ella vio lo que quería hacer Ichigo ella se también hiso lo mismo que su cómplice, estaba nerviosa al igual que Ichigo, él se preguntaba si acaso no escuchaba los latidos erráticos de su corazón, incluso parecía que se quería salirse su pecho; Rukia sentía sus mejillas arder, tenía un enorme rubor en ellas. Sin importarle a ninguno de los dos la lluvia que seguía cayendo y sin deseos de parar, los dos jóvenes sentían un extraño calor. Ese cielo gris no les impedía que los dos se fusionaran en un tierno beso._

 _Se separaron al sentirse que el aire les hacía falta, maldita necesidad de respirar, los dos se quejaban internamente. Ichigo poso sus ojos ámbar en los de Rukia y luego ella le regalo una tierna sonrisa, él correspondió a sonrisa y de un movimiento rápido la volvió a besar, para cargarla en sus brazos en un tiempo después._

 _\- Te llevo hasta a casa. – le dijo a la pelinegra que estaba en sus brazos._

– _No es necesario. – respondió la Kuchiki obteniendo otra vez el rubor en las mejillas._

– _lo sé, pero aún así lo haría._

 _Dejo de caer la lluvia y una gigantesca luna se podía ver en ese cielo nocturno despejado previamente. Ichigo con Rukia en sus brazos tomaron rumbo de regreso a la casa. Después de esa noche esos dos llevaron a cabo una hermosa relación._

" _uniéndome a tu piel te besé" "cruzando ese cielo gris". "muero por llegar, quisiera sentir tus labios"_

 _n-_

la pelinegra se removía en la enorme cama para tomar otra posición que para su cuerpo fuera más cómoda, dejándola descubierta totalmente exponiéndola por completo. Ella se movía involuntariamente buscando a alguien al otro lado de la cama, pero su búsqueda fue en vano ya que no encontró a nadie, aún dormida frunció el ceño por su fracaso.

Aún dormida extrañaba a su esposo, ya eran quince días desde que Ichigo y otros shinigami fueron elegidos para una investigación de unos fenómenos irregulares en alguna parte del mundo humano.

" _Es frio el invierno sino estás junto a mi" "Me haces falta"_

Rukia e Ichigo tenían seis años de que se comprometieron en matrimonio, los cuales fueron magníficos, no sólo para ellos también para casi todos sus amigos. Byakuya no se opuso a ese matrimonio, él sabía muy bien los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía su hermana hacia Kurosaki.

Ichigo ingresó a un escuadrón del Goitei 13, y decidió quedarse a vivir en La Sociedad de Almas, en la mansión Kuchiki. Esa noticia le disgusto un poco al noble capitán, si fuera por él, Ichigo no se quedaría en su casa, pero no podía negarle nada su hermana.

Por las ventanas del cuarto de Rukia una silueta apareció arriba de la ventana, la silueta fue avanzando hasta donde se encontraba la chica que descansaba plácidamente. Tomó las sabanas de la cama para arropar a la pelinegra y robarle un beso después; Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir ese contacto en sus labios. Sorpresa, alegría y un leve enojo; fue lo que la chica sintió al ver esa cabellera pelinaranja a un costado de la cama.

– Ichigo…- dijo ese nombre.

– Buenas noches, enana.

Ella dejo que él se acostara junto a ella. Ichigo ya en acostado en la cama dejó que Rukia se recostara sobre su pecho, la tranquilidad hacia que fueran quedando dormidos. Antes de que Rukia se volviera a dormir le habló a su esposo.

– Dime, enana. – preguntó el pelinaranja ya casi por quedarse dormido.

– Vas a ser papá. – dijo la morena con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué?

– lo que acabas de escuchar. Estoy embarazada.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que su enana le estaba diciendo. Será papá, la enana le dijo eso, ¿Qué otra sorpresas le tenía? Él quería saberlas. Pero ahora teniía que dormir mañana le preguntaría.


End file.
